Silence
by Alexiamorana
Summary: Marauder years. Sirius comes across Severus alone in the library and a relationship ensues that has both questioning who they are. SSSB. M for sex and language.
1. The library

here's another one shot of mine... (my first, though, is a bit more explicit. (understatement if there ever was one...)) again, if I owned harry potter, it would be one giant yaoi feast...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17-yr-old Snape sat in the darkened Hogwarts library one wintry night in a back corner behind all the shelves and all the tables of the room. This was the corner he came to on days he felt excruciatingly pained, either in the mind or in spirit, on days he was embarrassed, or was simply his usual depressed self. His corner was so well hidden and so dark that the caretaker didn't even know it existed. Perfect for him because no one really cared for Severus, so naturally the corner suited him.

He preferred the library today; the Slytherin Common room was filled with gaggles of girls left over who hadn't gone home over break, the Great Hall was simply too... happy... for his tastes, and the main section of the library was filled with Hufflepuffs for some reason, and it was much too cold outdoors - a storm had been brewing for the past several hours.

As he sat with his books, several from the restricted section, he noticed that it had suddenly gone quiet. Of course the library was always quiet, but now it was just...quiet. The silence that even lacked breathing. Well, it was late, and this had happened before, but now he had the odd tingly sort of feeling that he felt whenever Potter and his friends were about to do something wretched.

He put his books aside and stood, tugging at his simple black button-down shirt, and strode towards the book shelf that concealed him the best. He peered through the books to the next aisle. No one. He went to the edge of the row and looked past the corner. Nothing. He went into the next row, passing through, and went past a table to another row of books and looked through their spines. No one. They had all left. Good. He could only just hear the sound of the librarian standing at the front, ready to leave. He would stay here as he had done several times before.

He looked to his side, feeling like someone was there. And there was.

"Looks like everyone left, Snivellus, probably because they couldn't stand your scent."

Sirius Black leaned against a book shelf like he owned it. He gazed at the startled Severus and broke a coy smile.

"What do you want, Black? Why aren't you with your other bloody Gryffindors?"

"Because, sometimes," he pushed off the shelf, "sometimes they really bore me. At least you provide me with some entertainment every now and then."

Snape scowled. "Excuse me? If you seek.. entertainment...then I may as well challenge you to a duel."

"Hmm. A duel. You know that's perfectly illegal inside the building, or anywhere." Sirius stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets and took a step forward, never breaking eye contact with Severus. He wanted to play with Snape, screw with his head. "Then why are you here, Black?" His stomach tightened. Sirius was certainly...attractive... in his own right. "To taunt me?"

"Perhaps." Sirius came to him and gripped his wrist, boring his eyes into Snape's. They were the same height, though Severus was certainly much more lanky. "To taunt you..." He took Snape's other wrist and pulled him closer.

He tried to move, unsuccessfully; Sirius was much stronger. "Black..."

Sirius pressed his lips to Severus' and bit his lower lip, pushing his tongue through, completely subduing Snape's mouth in an instant.

Severus refused to respond. He couldn't... But...at least it wasn't Potter. That was a plus to this situation. But he hated Black. He hated his taunts and his snide remarks. He didn't care about his popularity; he was never jealous of him. But Black, gay? Or even bi, it didn't quite make sense...

Finally Sirius drew back and let Snape's arms drop. He turned away and only made it a step before Severus lurched him around and punched him in the gut. Luckily the librarian just left the moment before and the lights had dimmed. Sirius grunted and doubled up a moment. It wasn't too hard. He stood the next moment and caught Severus' fist as he was about to take another swing.

"Bastard," hissed Snape. "What the fuck was that?"

"Honestly, what do you think? You didn't fight it." He let go and simply stood before the other scowling boy. Neither of them moved. Sirius wasn't even sure what he wanted next. He had come here originally on plans to tease and possibly rape Severus, but those thoughts had suddenly flown away. Now, after feeling the pain and anguish in Snape's lips, he decided to help.

Sirius reached out for Snape's arm again but Severus only glowered at him and turned away, heading back to his corner.

Sirius followed slowly then reached again and caught Snape's wrist, turning him around and shoving him against a bookcase. He gripped Snape's collar and kissed him again, softer, trying to coax Snape to respond. If he wasn't going to...he'd just have to force him. He kissed him harder, pushing himself against Snape into the books. Severus eventually managed to grip Sirius' waist and shove him off. Sirius stumbled a step before Severus took his arm and pulled him to the back of the library towards his corner.

"What're you-"

"My corner."

As Sirius followed he suddenly thought that Snape was like a puppy. A really cute, but dirty mangy puppy who was in deep need of a bath but was never able to receive one because his master never cared to pay attention. But now the master was making an appearance, Sirius thought; he wanted to take care of this sick skinny disgusting excuse for a puppy.

Severus wasn't quite sure what he was doing. If this was the one chance he'd get to make Sirius hurt, then he'd do it. They both despised each other. And they wanted to show it.

Severus let go of Sirius' arm when he returned to his corner and turned around, glaring at Sirius. Sirius immediately gripped Snape's neck and pressed his lips to his, pushing Snape against the wall. He slid his hands to Snape's pant line. Severus bit Sirius' lip, letting go. "What the hell?"

Sirius only smiled and forcefully bit Snape's neck, drawing blood and simultaneously pushing a couple fingers down the other's pants. Severus bared his teeth, wanting Sirius to go further. But Black pulled out his fingers and only held onto Snape's hips, pushing himself harder against him.

Snape gasped lightly into Sirius' mouth as he felt himself harden. He couldn't stand it. Snape slid his hands up Sirius' chest, able to undo the buttons. What am I doing? Snape stopped. He stopped everything. He pushed Sirius away, trying to calm down. He held Black at arm's length, palms against the others' bare skin.

"Not...not here." Snape whispered.

-------

Slamming the door shut and a silence charm to seal, the unused storage closet saw its first couple in quite some time. Stumbling in the dark, clothes shed like winter furs and blood was drawn in nearly the quantity of a vampiric ritual. Flesh quickly soaked and bodies entwined against the walls, the floor, in the dust and dirt. Screams emitted though they were never heard and sores developed though never to be seen. Breath released against moist skin and gradually...neither boy seemed to really want to hate the other.

And Severus saw that there were certainly other things in life than reading books...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(should I do more?)


	2. The closet

ok, guess this isn't a one shot anymore. people wanted more, so I wrote more. voila, chapitre deux. enjoy...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was curled up against the wall, Sirius beside him; they barely touched each other. Severus didn't know why he did what he did. Perhaps it was only because Sirius can shown him some sort of.. compassion...or...understanding...that he had never before felt. And he enjoyed the feeling. He had wanted more of it. That's why he took Black to this closet. That's why he allowed himself to fuck Black and be fucked in return. He wondered why Black had come to find him in the first place in the library. Was it only because Black was horny? Then why didn't he go fuck one of his friends or a girl for that matter? Why him?

He heard Sirius move beside him. He turned to his back, looking up at the black air. He felt a hand on his chest, sliding its way down to grip his dick. He sighed and shut his eyes letting himself get excited as the hand massaged him. He heard Black move down in the dark, felt his lips touch the head of his cock.

He whimpered.

Why was he letting him do this again? Why was Black - _Oh God_. "Stop," he muttered. Sirius kept rubbing, kissing, licking... "Stop.. Black... Damm_it_." He pushed himself up his elbows, uncontrollably pulsing into Sirius' mouth. "_Shit_," he released. He pushed himself to his palms, trying to see Black in the dark. Impossible. He couldn't scoot back. The wall was there.

He felt Sirius move and press himself against his legs, opening them wider, reaching down a finger-

"Shit, Black-" Snape managed to utter. He sat forward, pushing Sirius to the floor, standing in the dark. He found the wall behind him, leaning back. "Why-why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to fuck me?"

"Like I said, I get bored."

"Then do a girl!"

"I've done them all... They've bored me." He heard Black stand up. "Besides... I thought you needed to get fucked. You really annoy the shit out of me sometimes, Snivellus. So let it be a lesson. If you don't want to get ass-fucked, keep to yourself and don't bother me."

Sirius' original purpose had changed, though. Before, he was only going to do this to teach Snape a lesson. But now, well, he wasn't as bad a fuck as he thought. Now, he thought...he wasn't quite sure what he thought...

"Anyway, Snivellus, you seemed to enjoy yourself, eh?"

Snape took him to the jaw. How he did it in the dark, who knows. But he took Sirius unsuspectingly and Black fell back. "I am not your fuck buddy, Black."

"Then why the hell drag me here? You could have run away, Snivellus."

"Can you at least grant me the duty of calling me by my _name_?"

"First or last?"

"Bloody hell... _Why_-why did you come after me?"

"I already told you that," he shuffled back up, reaching out for Snape in the darkness. "But I asked you a question, _Snape_. Why the hell am _I _here?"

Sirius found Severus' chest. Snape immediately dug his nails into Black's skin. He couldn't answer. He didn't know. He did know-he knew he wanted something-anything-had he become that desperate to go for one of _Potter's_ friends?

"Does it really matter?" he muttered. "Whatever this was, Black, I'm not doing it again." He tried to push Sirius away; again, he was too weak.

"I don't think so..." he pressed himself against Severus who tried to get into the wall of the closet, try to make it suck him in and disappear. Why was he suddenly so... scared? They had only done each other a few hours ago, he could have resisted then, but he _didn't_. He took Black _here_, away from any common room, away from any classroom; he took him to this musty dirty grimy dark unused excuse for a storage closet to have dirty grimy filthy sex, just as he felt grimy...

And Black, Black was too clean for this. He did it in silk beds with soft sheets and foreign fibers. But he reduced himself to _this_. Why? Because he was sick of the beauty. And who else to go to for a change in his life than the one boy whom all others detested?

Sirius subdued Snape in one kiss; he wouldn't let him breathe. He wouldn't let him move. He pressed himself harder against Severus, harder against the wall. He sucked his lips, neck, collarbone, all the while Severus becoming more... uncomfortable... with the situation. Black had him pinned, wrists on the wall. Snape had the urge to embrace him, but refused to acknowledge it. He couldn't... shit, not _again_.

They became erect against each other, slipping, moist.

"Down," Sirius whispered against his neck. He unhanded Snape and stepped back.

Severus had to trail his hands down to find Sirius. He made it to his knees and pressed his lips on Black's skin, feeling his way to the right spot. He didn't move. Again, he thought. He wanted it to be _over_.

So why was he down here, taking Black in his mouth, licking, sucking, swallowing as Black pulsed with sharp intakes of breath?

He didn't know... he wanted out. He wanted Black out and he wanted to go...somewhere... Anywhere. As he knelt and Black reached orgasm, he knew he never wanted to do this again. As much as his heart had stopped beating to only revive itself again, he couldn't do this again, not with Black.

He realized how much he _needed _this, how much it made _him _feel needed by another human.

Sirius knelt down and embraced Snape against the wall, breathing into his hair.

Severus realized that perhaps Black needed him as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(angsty enough?)


	3. The Great Hall

thanks for the comments so far! I really didn't intend for this to continue but people want more, so I'm trying! any suggestions? because I really don't know what else to do...

-------------------------------------------

Leaving the Slytherin dungeon one night to take a trip to the library, Severus was suddenly pushed into the wall with a hand clasping his mouth to stifle any outbursts. As his vision came back into focus, he could see in the dim corridor candlelight Sirius Black's face inches from his.

Black's other hand had pushed his chest against the wall and his eyes bored into Snape's. Struggling would only make things worse...

"Come with me," Sirius whispered, slowly taking his hands off Severus.

Severus didn't understand why now of all times Black wanted to talk to him. He thought it was over. Black hadn't tried to find Snape for the past few days and now all of a sudden here he was... waiting.

He followed the Gryffindor towards the library, exactly where he was going to go anyway. They were both silent during their trip from the dungeons. Eventually they entered the library and Black continued towards the back. Towards Snape's corner.

Severus stopped. "What do you want, Black?" He could barely see the other boy turn around in the dark and approach him slowly.

Sirius stopped before Snape and stared at him softly. "What do you think, Snivellus? I like new places."

"No."

"What? You're refusing me?"

Snape couldn't quite tell if he was being teased... "I'm not doing this again, Black. Now if you'll excuse me, I came here for a purpose."

He tried to sidestep Black but was caught by the wrist. Black dug his fingers into Snape and glared at him. "As did I."

Severus tried to pull away, unsuccessfully. _I really need to work out._ "I am not going to be your God-damn fuck buddy, Black. I don't want this," he hissed. He finally broke loose but couldn't move. Sirius still glared at him but with renewed angst and... sorrow? They simply stood and stared at one another in the dim candlelight until Black muttered something under his breath.

"Mind speaking so I can understand you, Black?" He never thought he'd say that. Black was always so damn loud around his friends.

"I'm sorry."

That hit Snape hard. Sorry? Sirius Black, sorry?

Black now gazed off into the darkness, ignoring Severus' slightly gaped mouth and widened eyes. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and cocked his head back at Severus.

After a few more moments: "What?"

Sirius smirked. "I'm not saying it again. It's bad enough I had to lower myself twice before by going to you."

"It was your choice. I have yet to understand why you made it."

"I don't need to explain myself. I did what I wanted to do." He looked around the library again before looking back at Snape. "I won't force you."

Swiftly he turned away and strode out of the library, Severus watching him the while.

-----

A few days before the students returned from break, Severus was taking a nap in the Great Hall on the table when he was awakened by stifled giggling. The giggling quickly became louder and Severus turned his head to the side and saw from the corner of his vision a thin raven-haired girl and a black-haired boy stumble into the Hall grasping at each other. Immediately Severus recognized the boy as Black, the girl as a random encounter.

He continued to lay on the table and shifted his gaze to the ceiling.

"Hey, stop, stop a second," he whispered to the girl. Then to Severus, "Hey, Snivellus, shouldn't you be in your dungeon instead of dirtying up our table?"

He had been lying on the Gryffindor table. Severus sat up and turned around. "At least I'm not wiping up the entire castle with dirty whores, Black." He jumped from the table and grabbed his bag, ignoring Sirius as he passed him. He began down the hall, hearing the girl shout at Sirius for not following him. Then Severus stopped to hear the girl hiss, "You like him don't you? You disgust me, Black. A Slytherin? Really. Wait until the others hear about this."

Snape turned around to hear Sirius slap the girl. She ran from the hall and stopped when she saw Snape. She scowled and ran past him.

Sirius slowly emerged from the Hall, striding towards Snape. "You shouldn't have done that, Black. She'll gossip."

"And who would believe her? Sirius Black the Gryffindor, gay? Let alone with a Slytherin. Let alone _you_."

He began walking with Snape down the hall, towards anywhere. Severus wanted to run from him. Somehow, he felt hurt. There had been a pang at his heart when Black slapped the girl. Shit, was he having feelings?

Snape didn't even notice when Sirius departed towards his common room. He continued to his own common room and collapsed in a corner facing the fireplace. Luckily the room was empty so he could think. Did he even want to think? Black had been so quick to dismiss Snape and move on. But it's not like they had even been together. They fucked a couple times, does that count as anything? He didn't understand...he didn't know if he wanted to try to understand. Sirius seemed so intent on having him but dropped him like a feather when he refused Sirius' advances again.

He sighed and fell asleep. What seemed like only moments later, there was a knocking at the common room door. He ignored the knocks until they began to loud and annoying he just had to open the door.

As he subconsciously suspected, Black stood at the doorway, hands in pockets, hair sloppily over one eye, staring at Snape who only looked back blankly.

"What?" Snape asked.

"I'm just surprised you didn't throw a temper tantrum when you saw me with a girl."

"I am not the sort of person to throw tantrums, as it were."

"Hmm. Well, I'll be going then." Black turned around and took one step before his arm was taken by Severus. He turned back and cocked his head at the other.

"Would you like... to come in? There's no one here." He let go of his arm.

Sirius smiled slightly and pushed his way in, Severus shutting the portal behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(good?)


	4. The Common Room

I guess I'm writing more then... I'm really glad people like it so far..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius plopped himself down on one of the Slytherin House's black sofas next to the fireplace. He stretched out, one arm dangling over the side, the other behind his head on the armrest, receiving warmth from the fire, and feet crossed. Severus slowly approached him and settled into the sofa across; only a table acted as a barrier between himself and the Gryffindor.

"What are you doing here, Black?"

"You invited me in."

"Which was unwise, actually. Not all Slytherins went home for the holiday."

"Which ends tomorrow by the way... or day after..."

"Two more days."

"You sound sad, Snivellus."

Severus noticed he spoke much softer to Black now that he had time to think things over a bit. And perhaps he was saddened that break would soon be over; however, the school work to be done would lift his spirits a bit.

"Do I? I don't know why."

"You wouldn't dare do anything when everyone is back at Hogwarts. You'd be too scared that you'd get caught."

"Caught doing what? You think I asked you in here to plead with you to fuck me again?" He stood up, glowering down at Black. Yet Black never relinquished his cool upon the sofa. That unnerved Severus a bit; Sirius Black was always _so_ cool whenever he and his friends beat him or tricked him or hexed him in any way. Subconsciously, he knew that Black would probably try something; and if not, well, that would be shocking.

"So what did you get me in here for, Severus?"

That was most likely the first time Black had called the other by his first name...

_Shit_, he really didn't know. He likes feeling needed by Sirius Black; he liked the feelings he got when they had sex those couple times; he _liked_ it. He _asked_ for Sirius to come into his common room. A Gryffindor in the Slytherin room? Unheard of! And especially Severus Snape inviting in his worst enemy's best friend... It was abominable. Absolutely horrible...

"Just to talk," he finally sighed.

"Ok. I'm listening."

Severus' heart rate increased; he was... nervous? _SHIT. Why?_

After a moment of watching Black watch him, he stepped around the table barring him from Black and knelt behind the sofa. Black flipped over and peaked over the armrest at Severus like a kitten looking over its basket. Severus knelt up and slowly went to kiss Black who allowed the lips to touch his own. When Severus pulled back he tried to mutter: "I...," his eyes shifted from Black to the wall to the carpet back to Black, "Black- I..."

"What the fuck is it, Snivellus?"

Snape stood up angrily, hissing, "Will you stop calling me that bloody name, Black? For the past seven fucking years! Really, why?"

"Old habits don't die too easy, Snape." He pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side and kicked them up on the table, stretching out his arms to either side on the sofa back. "What were you saying?" he glanced over at the other. "By the way, you kiss better than some of the girls I know. The experienced ones get all sloppy and disgusting and they don't mean anything... Do you want me, Severus?"

Black's eyes glowed in the firelight and his hair reflected the dim flames. He glanced up at the ceiling for a moment before returning his gaze to Snape, who had calmed down a bit.

Did he really want him_? Shit fucking damn Black with his damn sex and fucking seductiveness and fucking wandering hands..._

"Yes," he choked out.

"What?" He stood, facing Severus. "I let you reject me, are you serious?"

"Were you ever?"

"No. What I said is what I meant, Snape. I got tired of girls-"

"Then why not do Potter or Lupin?"

"They're... not into that."

"And you thought I would be?"

"I thought you would take anything you could get."

Severus bared his teeth but realized that Black was... well he wasn't completely wrong; he just never thought about it that way. He was never really attracted to girls; they were too annoying. Lily Evans was a small exception, but that was a classroom fancy: she was a talented student, as was he. But Black... damn, he really had to stop thinking like this...

"No. I know how to resist temptation."

"As if you've ever been tempted."

"I've been able to stop myself from becoming jealous over you thus far. And I was successful in getting you away from me. I think that's enough."

"You- you're serious." He was flattered, actually. He succeeded in seducing Snape... "You know, originally, I just wanted to fool with you, I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"So..."

"I'd really rather not discuss my _feelings_ and _emotions_, if you don't mind. We're not girls."

"I suppose so, Snivellus. Snape... Severus." He stepped forward and took Snape's pale face in his palms and kissed him. He broke away for a moment before entwining a hand in Severus' disgusting hair and gripping his waist with the other. He pressed Severus back against the wall, pushing his hands on either side of the Slytherin.

He was going to fuck him again, hard.

He'd let Severus think that things were ok.

He was just getting his kicks and giggles anyway.


	5. The Corridor

Little twist there in the last chapter I suppose; again, I have no idea what to do with this...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus gasped every time Sirius thrust into him in front of the Slytherin fireplace. He tried to stifle the outbursts; for a time he was biting his lip for dear life and blood gushed from his flesh to the floor. Sirius would flip him over and lap up the blood - like a dog. Actually, his animagus form's characteristics would reveal themselves powerfully when he was on the ground like this with someone. But with Snape, it was just too easy; the boy would hardly fight back. Occasionally he'd grunt for Sirius to stop but never made the motion to push him away. His wand was forgotten in his robes and he was completely defenseless.

Black wore him out quickly but kept going, taking Snape in his mouth and letting him claw at his back. Severus didn't want Black to now how much he enjoyed this, but he was the one to make the first move that time by inviting him into the hallowed Slytherin common room.

Sirius collapsed atop Snape and rolled over next to the fireplace. Severus curled up into a ball away from Black. He felt a hand at his hip and jumped up, scrambling to find his clothes.

"Going so soon?"

Severus managed to tug his pants back on but Sirius gripped him from behind in a tight hold. Severus tried to pull Black's arms away but he only held tighter.

"Didn't you like it?" he asked soothingly.

Severus' face flushed and he scowled. "Let go of me, Black."

Sirius immediately loosened the other and allowed him to finish dressing. He collapsed into the sofa he had resided in previously, dropping a leg over the side, arms dangling behind his head.

Severus could feel him watching him dress. "Get out of here," he hissed.

"You said there wasn't anyone here."

"There will be." He finished dressing and pointed his wand stiffly at Black. "Get out."

Sirius straightened up, slowly standing in his full glory. "Why are you so angry, Snivellus? You did want me to come in, didn't you? What'd you think was going to happen?" He went to pick up his clothes, quickly dressing, noticing that Snape couldn't help but watch him.

He wanted Black out, _now_. He couldn't believe he let himself come to this. _He_ took Black to his corner in the library, _he_ took him to the unused closet, _he_ let him into the common room; they had shagged _three_ times now, and every time he tried to resist, he couldn't stop. He didn't really want to stop, but he simply revolted at himself for doing this.

He tried to calm down: "Get out of here, Black."

Sirius simply nodded, giving Snape one of his coy smiles again and departed without another word.

-----

Session started up again without Severus seeing Black until a few days later. He was in a corridor snogging another random encounter when he heard footsteps. Sirius and the girl stopped, the girl peaking over Sirius' shoulder, scowling when she noticed Severus stop in mid stride and look at them. The girl whispered something in Sirius' ear, and it wasn't until Sirius stepped back that Severus realized the girl was the same one from the Great Hall, the one who hissed to Sirius, 'You like him, don't you?'

She slapped Sirius and began to stomp away, hissing back, "I really am going to tell your friends this time, Black." _Slap._ Sirius left a mark on the girl's cheek and slammed her back into the wall.

Severus was surprised in the least to see Sirius assault a girl like that. Why? Was he... who was he defending?

Sirius scowled, the girl evidently frightened, and grumbled to her, "Don't you dare."

"Or else what, Black? You wouldn't hurt me, would you? Don't make me go-"

"To who? You want to get me expelled now? Don't even _think_ about it." He let her go and she scampered off down the corridor.

Sirius turned to face Severus who immediately looked away and started back off.

"Snape."

He swished around, "What?"

"Why do you care?"

"About what?"

"Me."

He snickered. "I don't."

"Yeah, you do. Otherwise you would've kept on walking."

Why did he care so much? Sirius immediately felt a tight pang of guilt in his heart to taking advantage of Severus. But, hey, that's what he meant to do in the first place, right? But what about Severus being a damn puppy and Sirius wanting to be the master? He was just aggravating himself.

"I really don't want to talk to you, Black."

"And why not?" He approached Severus who began walking again but took him by the arm. Severus again stopped and glared back at Black who let go.

"I don't..."

"What?... You don't fancy me? I have yet to understand you, Snivellus."

In a flash, Severus had his wand jabbed in Sirius' stomach. "And I you. Now, please, get out of my sight." In another swish, Severus took off, leaving Black surprised, disappointed, and slightly pleased. However, the small smirk that traced his lips soon disappeared and he punched his fist into the hard stone, profusely bleeding, thus deciding to see the nurse.

-----

Sirius ran into James later that night out near the lake. Severus was studying near by at the water's edge. Sirius glanced at Severus but decided against taunting him. James jumped up when he saw his friend approach, "Hey, Padfoot. Snivellus is over there, how bout some fun?"

"I would... rather not."

"What!" James was stunned. "What? Sirius, you-"

"Where's Remus?"

"Uh, he's...around. Sirius, you look tired, you ok?"

"Yeah, uh, have you seen some girl running around looking for me? Or saying stuff about me, or-"

"There was a crazy raven-haired girl with some groupies; they were looking for you. They seemed serious. And one told me something."

"Yeah? What?"

"Snivellus said something to you and you didn't do anything... Sirius?"

"Right.. yeah, look, if she comes by here again, do something for me." He started backing away, glancing over at Severus, who was completely oblivious to everything.

"Ok. What?"

"Don't tell her you saw me."

"Sirius- wait- you're scared of a girl?"

Still backing away, "A little, yeah."

"Sirius. Don't tell me she-"

"Was telling the truth, yeah. I don't need rumors, James!"

Sirius bolted off back towards the school, Severus standing from his place a few moments later, noticing Potter staring at him.

"What now, Potter?"

Shaking his head, James retreated back into the school to search for Remus. Severus again settled back down and took to his studies.


	6. The Grounds

Ok, are we ready for the ANGST to resume? As if it never stopped, right... Angst away!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James found Sirius an hour later at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Remus following, curious as to what was upsetting his friend. Sirius turned at their approach and tried to crack a smile.

"Hey, Padfoot. James brought me."

"I see that."

"Tell us, Sirius!" Remus demanded. "Is it a girl?"

James glanced at Remus then back to Sirius, sighing. "C'mon. You can tell us."

"IfuckedSeverusSnape."

"What you say?" James asked.

"I-fucked-Snivellus." Sirius strode backwards and collapsed against a tree, watching his friends' astonishment grow.

"WHAT?" James rushed forward and grabbed Sirius' shirt.

Remus slowly approached them, "I really hope that you don't mean that, Sirius."

"Remus - I wouldn't lie to you," he snickered. Ah, crap. He couldn't let his friends know... know what? He didn't actually _like_ the little bugger, right? Did he pity him suddenly?

"Sirius, stop joking," Remus begged.

"I'm not."

"Then...why? Why?" James let go of Sirius and knelt before him, Remus shivering in the cold behind.

"I don't know..."

-----

In the Slytherin Common Room, Severus huddled in a corner reading. Luckily it was dinner time so no one was there. But he couldn't concentrate; he couldn't help but think of Sirius; why he made him leave... He realized that he was truly scared. He feared himself; he feared his feelings for Sirius Black. He would rather simply not see him ever again that have to face him in the school everyday and ignore him as he had always done since he first came to Hogwarts. But that was simply impossible.

Setting the book aside, he stretched out on his stomach, limbs spread, and remembered Sirius atop him. He felt the pressure; they were right over there - "NO!" he yelled into the floor. He pushed himself up and decided that he needed air.

-----

Sirius couldn't get the other two away from him. Thank Merlin that Wormtail wasn't around. But Remus and James only stood silently as Sirius rested against his tree.

Suddenly, all three were startled from their silence when one of the many large doors of the castle swung open and a Slytherin emerged.

"Get in the forest!" James whispered, not even waiting to see the identity of the figure. He started to scramble but was held back by Remus who watched the boy approach. Sirius held his breath, thinking that he wouldn't be seen. Remus and James both watched as Severus Snape slowly approached the wood at an angle away from the threesome. He didn't notice them until Sirius finally pushed from the tree.

Sirius had to do something. For whatever reason his trademark cool left him and his nonchalance ceased to exist.

James tried to pull him back but Sirius broke away, stuffing his hands in his back pockets and slowly strode towards Severus, ignoring his friends hisses to come back. He heard Remus whisper to James, "I can't bloody believe it... What do we do, James?"

He didn't hear James' response as he kept walking.

Severus saw motion form the corner of his eye and halted, pulling out his wand. When he realized it was Sirius, he still kept his position. He noticed James Potter and Remus Lupin fleeing back into the castle. Why were they out here? Why was Sirius?

"Hey, you can put that down, Snivellus. I'm not going to touch you. I don't even have my robes. Can't put a wand anywhere!" It was a stupid thing to leave one's robes in the common room. It was so fucking cold!

Reluctantly, Severus stuffed his wand away and stood his ground to Sirius. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"...They won't say anything."

"What? Why would you even want them to know?"

"Know what?" Sirius stopped a few feet from Severus.

Severus' brow was sweating slightly.

"Why are you out here anyway?"

"Why are you?"

"Believe it or not, I also think, Severus."

"I wouldn't have believed it."

They stood a few more moments, silent before Severus spoke again. "If you don't mind, Black, I'll be returning indoors." He started to swish away towards the school but stopped when Sirius called his name again.

"I'll stop if you want me to."

Severus stepped around to face Sirius. Black seemed - forlorn? - but he was good at acting. He had seen Black act with girls before. He never trusted him, and he still didn't. What the hell was he up to?

"Stop what?"

"Messing with you. I'll stop."

Oh Merlin, another dilemma? Was it really a dilemma? He didn't know what Sirius really felt, if anything, and he didn't understand what he himself felt or why! _Stop it, stop it! I don't want him!_

_Yes, you do._

_NO! He'll use me! I'm smart enough to realize he has already._

_But you care. You want him._

_NO!_

"Severus?"

Snape quickly spun around, unable to control the flushing of his face or his scowl at himself. He tried to move quicker through the snow but suddenly was pushed to the ground and tossed over, legs and arms tightly pinned under Sirius' weight. Severus grimaced and scowled up at Sirius, who was not scared in the least.

"Talk to me, Severus."

"Get off of me!"

"No!" He pressed his entire lower body to Snape's, his face inches away, hair splayed down, tickling Severus' visage. "Do you want me to stop? Tell me to stop, Severus! Because I won't! I can't!" I just wanted to fuck with you, but-," he was panting and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself. "I'm not fooling with you anymore. I just wanted to fuck the other night. But - today - "

"I don't believe you can change your mind that quickly, Black."

"Yeah? Yeah, maybe. Maybe. But you wanted it, didn't you?"

Sirius could feel himself flipping out. Severus was completely unemotional beneath him. And he was freezing. Severus - Severus was warm. At least externally. How did he ever let it come to this? Pleading with his best friend's worst enemy? He _did_ just fuck with him. He never meant any of it, right? So how'd he let Severus get away and become scared of a girl who obviously read Sirius better than he knew himself? He was just playing. He did not intend for any of this -

"Yes."

Back to reality: "What?" Sirius muttered.

"I did."

Sirius let go of the ground and clasped Severus' cheeks, kissing him hard, subduing his mouth instantly, lapping at his lips, biting him... He let go only a few moments later and scooted up a leg between Severus'. Then he saw motion - looking towards the castle, a group of students who had finished eating late began outside.

"Shit," Sirius hissed. "Fight me."

"What?"

"Punch me!" Frantically, Sirius looked back at the castle, noticing some of the students looking at them, and immediately felt a punch to the jaw and rolled aside. "Not seriously!" He scrambled up, students watching the two of them. "I'm really sorry, mate. Gimmie your wand."

"What?"

He tackled Severus, kicking, flailing, stealing his wand, "_Petrifi-_"

"Mr. Black!" The Gryffindor head of House...

"Ah crap." He threw the wand atop Severus and bolted away towards Hogwarts.

Severus couldn't help but smirk at Sirius wildly being chased by the professors towards the other end of the castle...


	7. The Office

I'm sorry I've taken so long to write this! I just haven't had time to write recently since school started.

Enjoy! This is probably the last chapter…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus waited until all the students and professors were out of sight, chasing down Sirius Black, before he stood to return to the castle. He brushed off the light snow and strode indoors before someone found him.

He stayed to the shadows; he didn't want to get caught for the 'fight' he had with Black. Even if he did, he could just pin the blame on Sirius like he always did when Black and his friends were up to something. Snape the snitch, he was, always getting them into trouble. In return he was hexed and embarrassed...

Severus stopped his thought process and instead switched to Sirius. What was going on now? They both established that they wanted each other, now what? Were they - a _couple_? No, guys weren't really _couples_, they were more like - _lovers_. He was Black's lover. That sounded funny. I'm Black's lover. Ugh. Well, if that's what it was, fine. They would just have to deal with the other's tantrums. But he didn't really have temper tantrums, right?

Snape found himself down a deserted corridor, stopping to look outside. The Headmaster was dragging along lump behind him, kicking to be released. Sirius swung his head back to see Severus snickering at him. He glared back. Dumbledore spotted Severus, dragging Sirius towards him. He dropped Sirius who swiftly jumped up to stand beside Severus. Dumbledore stared at them both.

"Severus, I trust that you can lead Mr. Black here to my office while I take of some business. I should meet you two there within the hour. Yes, Severus, I wish to speak to you as well. I am quite shocked at you."

"Of course, Headmaster," Severus replied.

"Wait! This isn't any of his fault -"

"Enough, Mr. Black. Now get moving."

Dumbledore swung around and took off down the other way, leaving the two boys standing together in silence.

Sirius stared at Severus who avoided his eyes before speaking.

"Very well then, mate. But knowing him, he's going to be a long time till he speaks with us," Black muttered. He glanced back out into the snow. When he looked back, Severus was already moving.

"We're not actually going to go to his office are we?"

"Yes."

"All right then. I suppose we can make the best of it," Sirius declared as he followed Severus.

Snape watched the floor as they walked side by side, then realized that other students still hebetated this castle. He sped up to be a few feet in front of Black as they approached the staircases.

"Hey," Black caught him by the sleeve, pulling him to a stop.

Snape pulled away, glancing over at the wall, before he had enough gut to look Black in the eye. "Do you mind if we get to the office first?"

"Ok..."

Coming to Dumbledore's door, Sirius muttered, "Fizzing Whizbees," smiling back at Snape when the door opened. "I come here enough, I should know."

Severus was hesitant as Sirius took the first step. "Perhaps we should wait for him -"

"Yes, we'll wait in his office. C'mon. It was your idea." Sirius disappeared up the staircase.

"I was only obeying… fine."

Perhaps Severus was hesitant because he knew what was coming. "Screw it," he whispered to himself, and followed Sirius up.

-----

Black reclined in one of Dumbledore's chairs as Severus wandered around, observing the headmaster's various gadgets and assorted nonsense on his shelves. He recognized all the strange substances and wondered if he could make off with some of them. Of course he really didn't need any of his materials. He had quite the stash under his bed.

As he made his way around the large office, he could feel Black watching him. Severus glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Sirius smiled. _Bloody hell._ He continued around, once touching Fawkes' soft feathers. The bird continued to sleep soundly. He eventually made it to the other side of the room and pulled a book from the shelf.

Suddenly he was pulled back and embraced by Black. Sirius took him down to the floor. Severus' book fell from his grip as he collapsed atop Sirius. He scrambled to get up but Black flipped them over and skillfully pinned him to the hard stone.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Black?" Severus propped himself on his elbows, glaring at Sirius who began to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm going to fuck you, Severus." His eyes glimmered and his hair fell from behind his ears to shadow his face.

_Again?_ Severus sighed. He watched Sirius remove his shirt, hoping that Dumbledore would take a very long time doing whatever he was doing right now. Sirius bent over him, fingering Severus' robes before taking him in a deep kiss, running a hand to Severus' crotch. Skillfully, he ripped down Severus' pants, throwing aside his robes, never once being fought against.

"It seems that you actually want me to do this, Snape."

"I'd rather you not talk." He lay back and gripped Sirius' shoulders.

Black bent forward again and drew blood from a hard bite to Severus' neck. He licked his way down Severus' chest to his abdomen to his pelvis and finally pulled down Severus' shorts in which was contained a very hard erection.

"I didn't think it'd take so short," he muttered into Severus' flesh. Sirius stretched back up to kiss him, pressing himself against the other. Cupping Severus' face with one hand, he undid his pants with the other. Slipping them off, Sirius pressed his entire body to the other's, causing Severus to shutter slightly beneath him. Sirius bit his neck, lapping up a small amount of blood. Severus grimaced as he bit the other side, sliding both hands down to his waist. Sirius returned to his lips roughly, sliding his hands down further to his thighs. He lifted himself up slightly to reach under Severus' legs and pull them up.

Sirius had long since been hard and wanted Severus _now_. He took him without words and without a fight. He still wondered why Severus would let him to this so willingly. They had always hated each other… But there was no use asking himself anymore. They had done this before and they were doing it again. And it was beautiful.

Severus let Sirius pound into him, digging his nails into the other's arms, biting his own lip. It felt so _good_.

-----

For the next hour, Dumbledore was still somewhere else in the castle and the two took turns around the office with each other. Their eyes glowed in continual anticipation and passion. Silencio charms worked perfectly until the office door opened.

Sirius was lying head down on one of the big office chairs, Severus sprawled atop him, feet dangling off the top of the chair. They were in the midst of severe groping and licking when they both heard a cough. At once, they fell from the chair into a pile of limbs, scrambling up to face their intruder.

Naturally, it was the Headmaster, completely agape at the two boys in their birthday suits, and at the stained chair. Severus flushed immediately, his body temperature rose even higher than it had been with Sirius.

Sirius stepped forward to wave at the Headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir. We were waiting for you."

Severus scrambled to find his clothing as Black stood proudly before Dumbledore. _How embarrassing. And Black, completely comfortable, as if nothing had happened. This would be the end of it._

"Ahhem, well, Black, Severus, if you would please clothe yourselves, I will return in a few minutes" He swiftly departed without another word.

The instant the Headmaster left the room, Severus took a swinging punch to Black's nose, knocking him backwards and pinning him to the floor. His face inches from the other's, he seethed as he tried to punch him again. Black stopped his wrists mid-air, trying to calm him down. Severus pulled away, standing back up to gather his clothing. Sirius lay on the floor, his nose bleeding slightly as he watched the other dress. He dared not say anything.

When Severus finished, he looked back down at the still-naked Sirius Black. "Don't ever touch me again, Black."

Sirius was about to respond when Dumbledore entered again. Seeing Sirius on the floor, he shook his head and approached anyway.

"I am very disappointed into you both. Especially you, Severus." He took to his desk and pet Fawkes as he spoke. "Black, would you please stand… Thank you. The fight in the grounds in excusable. I understand that you loathe each other. What you do n your private lives is none of my business. But neither of you will touch the other again, do you understand?

"Professor -" Severus started. He didn't have anything to say. He shook his head and bowed. "Understood."

"Understood…" muttered Sirius.

"Good. Sirius get dressed and I want both of you out of my office. I have business."

Severus swept out of the office without a glance to Sirius. He kept his eyes to the floor as he stumbled back to his common room. He felt an ache in a place where he hadn't felt anything in so long. He wasn't about to convince himself that everything would be ok. This was it. The headmaster had caught them shagging in his office. It was Sirius' fault. Not his. He didn't want this to begin with anyway, right? It wouldn't happen again. Anywhere.

-----

Severus woke up the next morning with a head cold. His pillow was moist and his nose stuffy. A quick spell would clear that right up.

He saw Sirius Black at breakfast. He ignored him and went on with his day. Sirius never came to find him. He was probably with his Gryffindor friends anyway…

That night, Severus was outdoors standing at the edge of the lake. No one was around luckily. He had never stood by the water's edge before. It was calming. It took him all day to empty his mind of yesterday's events. While he was still angry, he was more angry at himself than he was at Sirius.

"Severus," a voice whispered.

He looked around in the darkness until he spotted Black hunched behind the tree. "What do you want?"

Sirius approached him, hands in pockets, scarf tight about his neck. He stopped a yard away and caught Severus' eyes. "I want to apologize."

"Too late."

"Don't be so stubborn."

"I'm not."

"I'm sorry. I should've kept my hands off you."

"Yes, you should've. And you're not going to get another chance now, Black. Stay away from me." He turned on his heel and started back up towards the castle.

"Severus…please."

He stopped and glanced back at Black. He shouldn't be doing this. But it was something in his voice.

He waited.

Sirius finally realized that Severus was waiting for him. He came to stand before him and took his hands from his pockets to caress his cheeks. "I am sorry, Severus. I'm done playing with you." He kissed him warmly until Snape pulled away. He took Black's hand and led him back up to the castle.

Severus couldn't quite comprehend why he was doing what he did. He was humiliated yesterday. And here he was, taking Sirius like a puppy back to his common room. All he did realize was that he was quite possibly in love with this Gryffindor. A horrific act that goes against all laws of nature. He looked back once as they walked together and noticed Sirius' faint smile. He squeezed his hand. Perhaps he'd let Sirius into his dark corner of the library again one day.

----------------------------------------------------

(A/n) so the ending was a little fluffy. eh.


End file.
